Troll tomb
|map = tombmap.gif }} The troll tomb is a dungeon in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Ironsand Desert region. The party must place Vilebite Snapfinger's ashes to rest in the tomb, at the request of his brother Overdune Snapfinger, before he will agree to accompany the party to Alvar, which is required for tthe main quest line of the game. No chests appear in this dungeon. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance Upon entering the tomb, the party will see a stone staircase spiraling down in front of them. 2. Reception Area In a room opposite the bottom of the staircase are one or two Smoke gogs, Ember gogs, and/or Fire gogs. Straight ahead is another small chamber also containing two or three Smoke gogs, Ember gogs, and/or Fire gogs. Other than these, this small chamber is empty and has no exits. 3. New Construction The staircase appears to continue down from the entrance area; however, it stops at a dead end just around the first bend. 4. Tomb Entrance Area In the other direction from the stairway continuation (New Construction), is a hallway that ends in a T-junction, with a door on each side of the hallway, and one at its end. 5. Staircase Maze All three doors in the Tomb Entrance Area lead to this staircase maze, which is a series of chambers set one above the other, with the levels of the chambers alternating. They are set up in such a way that if the party takes the door to the right, and always chooses the right-most door afterward (which may be the striaght-ahead door or the left door, if no other doors are in the chamber), they will end up back where they started, but with the middle door to their right (as they exit the door they first went through). If they then always take the right-most door (which, again, may be the straight-ahead door or the left door, if no other doors are in the chamber), they will eventually arrive at the Snapfinger Family Vault, which is on the lowest level (two 'down' staircases in a row lead to it). In this way they will reach the vault as Overdune Snapfinger described, by always heading the right. The floors of each of the small chambers have a chance of being littered with offerings the trolls have made to their dead - armor, weapons, potions, gold, etc. The chambers also have a chance of being occupied by 0 to 4 Smoke gogs, Ember gogs, and/or Fire gogs.. 6. Path to Snapfinger Vault The red line with the arrow on the map is the direction and path the party must follow to reach the Snapfinger Vault the quickest. Note that this path dispenses with the 'right-hand rule' given by Overdune Snapfinger, following it only after going through the center door at the T-junction. If the 'right-hand rule' was followed, the party would take the right-hand door, folow that area of the maze, and come back to the T-junction to proceed through the center door, which would then be to their right. 7. Snapfinger Family Vault The party will notice quite a bit of fiery activity going on in the Snapfinger Vault before they even open its door. If they wait a few moments, this activity will appear to cease; however, the 8 to 10 Smoke gogs, Ember gogs, and Fire gogs inside the vault have simply arranged themselves around its side walls, behind several sarcophagi, and are lying in wait for the party. When the party enters, the Gogs will attack. The floor of the vault is litered with several offerings of gold, armor, etc. At the back of the vault is a prominent sarcophagus, against the wall opposite the door. A touch (mouseclick) of this sarcophagus will place Vilebite Snapfinger's ashes to rest in it, provided the party has Vilebite's urn with them in their inventory when they visit. The following message should appear on the status line: Vilebite is now at rest. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons